


Falling.

by ConsultingCriminal06



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Idk the sun and Icarus and shit, but I’m pretty sure it’s not meant to be this, dont burn to death kids, i have zero clue what to write here, im sure you’re at least vaguely familiar with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCriminal06/pseuds/ConsultingCriminal06
Summary: I’m falling.Falling.Falling.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I’ve written so it may suck a little, my b

Sunlight filters through the slats between the blinds, and onto my face, shining directly into my eyes. Rays glowing gentle and golden.

It’s days like this when I long to reach up and embrace the sun in my arms. But I know better: I’d grown up on tales of Icarus. I’d been taught how his skin peeled and burned, how the wax melted and scorched his back, how his wings had been ripped from his body, how he’d begged and cried and screamed.

Sometimes when I lay awake at night, I still feel as if I can hear his screams echoing through my head. For the sun may seem gentle and soft but there are days when he knows no love nor mercy. 

  
  


_I’m falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_I’m falling and I don’t think I’ll ever stop. Limbs broken and splayed, face marred with scars, shattered bones and clipped wings. My body burns bright, and as I look up at the sun, all I see is his beauty._

_Through the agony, through the blinding pain, I throw my head back and laugh. I laugh as I burn, as I hit the freezing water beneath me, I laugh as the salt stings my cuts, and as the freezing water fills my lungs._

_Water envelopes me, an endless haze of darkness. Even here, the fire rages, it’s flames consuming me._

_Flames flicker around me, as my eyes flicker shut._

  
  



End file.
